The Dangers of Ashley's Photo Album
by Steph-McMahon's-Wife
Summary: Ashley's photo album causes a night of memories. But, you are warned before hand, that this is a pretty graphic fic. There will be cursing and explicit sex... so don't enter if you don't want to read that type of stuff. Please R&R! ONE-SHOT!


Distribution: I do NOT own SoN or the characters in this story or the show. I mean, if I did own them, do you think I would be merely writing fanfictions about them? Hell no. I would be living underground with Mandy and Gabrielle. Lol. P

Enjoy!

--

Spencer was sitting on Ashley's bed, looking through a photo album. She smiled at the various pictures that she saw of a younger Ashley.

Ashley walked out of the bathroom and smiled at the sight of Spencer smiling. She had the cutest smile, Ashley couldn't deny that. That would probably explain why Spencer could so easily get her way. All she had to do was flash one of those smiles, and Ashley became putty in her hands.

"What are you over there smiling about?" Ashley asked. She was standing, leaning up against the bathroom door.

Spencer looked up at Ashley and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the striking brunette. Ashley was wearing nothing but a miniskirt and a bra. Spencer was tongue-tide for a moment, as she sat on the bed taking in the sight of her stunning girlfriend.

Ashley smirked to herself. This outfit was having the effect that she had intended it to have on Spencer. She bit her lower lip and winked at Spencer, who grinned and blushed in return.

"I was, um, just looking through this photo album of you as a kid," Spencer responded, after finally finding her voice.

"Why are you looking at those ridiculous pictures? Give it here," Ashley said hastily. She rushed towards Spencer in an attempt to retrieve the photo album.

Spencer jumped off the bed just in time to get out of Ashley's grasp. She laughed at Ashley, who looked frustrated already.

"Why don't you want me looking at you as a kid? You were cute," Spencer said honestly. She looked down at some more pictures, as she stood by the bedroom door holding the photo album in her hands.

"Because, those pictures are embarrassing. I hate for people to look at them. I mean when I look back at my fashion taste back then, I want to just vomit. I had the worst taste in clothes, Spence. And let's not get started on my hair styles. By the way, what do you mean, _'were cute'_?" Ashley asked sarcastically.

"Ash, you were like five years old. What the hell would you have known about fashion and hair-do's? And what I meant was that were cute then, but now you're hot," Spencer said, obviously amused by the brunette's outburst.

"Well, I guess you're right about the _'fashion and hair'_ bit. You can't exactly lie about the _'me being hot'_ bit, because well, I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I am fucking scorching hot," Ashley boasted proudly.

Spencer just laughed and rolled her eyes. She went back to looking at the pictures. She giggled loudly when she came across a particular picture.

Ashley looked at her and scoffed.

"You see what I mean? You're laughing at me over there."

"It's just that I am standing here looking at a bare-naked little you. It's so cute."

Ashley smirked mischievously. She watched Spencer for awhile just admiring her luscious body from afar.

Spencer was so caught up in the pictures that she didn't notice Ashley coming towards her. She looked up abruptly when the photo album was snatched from her hands. Her breathing became slightly ragged when she realized that Ashley's lips were mere centimeters way from her own.

Ashley slammed her body up against Spencer's, sending the blonde's body back against the wall. She had Spencer trapped between her body and the wall. She ran her hands up and down the other girl's waist.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" Spencer asked good-naturedly.

"Well, I guess since you liked the baby version of a naked me, then you will love a present naked version of me. Am I wrong in assuming that, baby?" Ashley asked with a purr.

"Not at all," Spencer responded simply.

Ashley ran her hand up Spencer's shirt and under her bra. She massaged the taut hard nipple that she encountered, and she smiled when she heard Spencer moan. She pulled her hands from under the shirt, and removed the entire shirt in one swift movement. Lust filled her eyes as she watched her gorgeous blonde girlfriend in nothing but a bra and miniskirt, much like what she herself was wearing. Ashley grabbed each one of Spencer's hands in both of her own, and placed them above her head against the wall, holding them there. She licked Spencer's lips, before leaning in and kissing her, still holding her hands above her head. The kiss was deep and wet, obviously both girls had been anticipating this moment all night. Ashley broke the kiss and let go of Spencer's hands.

Now it was Spencer's turn to take control of the situation. She grabbed Ashley by the waist and pushed her back, until they reached the bed. Spencer kissed her way down Ashley's abdomen, reaching the rim of her skirt and pulling it off swiftly. A smile spread across Spencer's face, due to the shocked look on Ashley's face. She threw the skirt to the side casually.

"Someone is hot tonight?" Ashley teased good-naturedly.

"And who do I have to blame for that?" Spencer asked rhetorically, in the same tone that Ashley had used.

Spencer pushed Ashley down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Ashley grabbed Spencer's waist and rubbed her panty covered pussy up against Spencer's. Both of the girls moaned at the contact. Spencer leaned down and captured Ashley's lips in a passionate and steamy kiss. Ashley groaned into Spencer's mouth. Spencer took advantage of Ashley's groan, by sliding her tongue into the brunette's mouth. The kiss only got hotter and heavier as time passed. Ashley occasionally sucked on Spencer's tongue and bottom lip. Spencer broke the kiss and moved down to Ashley's neck.

Ashley arched her back up in anticipation. She moaned out loud, when she felt Spencer shrug her bra off and attack her breast with lavish kisses. Her mind clouded with haze at the feeling of Spencer licking and sucking on her rigid nipples. Occasionally, she would rub her right thigh up against the brunette's wet panty covered pussy. As a reward, she would feel Ashley hump up against her thigh eagerly.

Spencer smiled around Ashley's right nipple. She loved the fact that she could elicit this kind of reaction from the stunning brunette.

The torture that Spencer was inflicting on her body got to be too much for the brunette. So, she took control once again, by flipping them over, so she was now straddling Spencer's hips. Spencer smiled up at her, with hazy, desire filled eyes. Ashley wasted no time in stripping Spencer down to nothing. She groaned at the display of the blonde's nude body lying beneath her. Spencer pulled the brown-eyed beauty down to her, then proceeded to kiss her hard and deep, obviously horny beyond belief.

Ashley slipped her hand down the front of Spencer's body, until she reached her destination. She slid her middle finger in between Spencer's wet pussy lips and encountered her hot, tight, soaking wet insides. Spencer's body stiffened slightly at the entrance of Ashley's finger, and Spencer could not contain the shudder and moan that escaped her lips. Her moan however, was muffled by Ashley's mouth.

Ashley could not restrain the growl that slipped from her mouth and into Spencer's at the feeling of Spencer's hole gripping tightly around her finger in the most delicious way.

Ashley abandoned Spencer's lips and moved to her neck. She licked and sucked hard on the blonde's neck, purposely leaving bite marks in her trail. She laid a few kisses behind Spencer's ear. Her next focus was Spencer's firm breast and nipples. Ashley wasted no time in getting the blonde's breast in her mouth. She could vaguely hear Spencer moaning loudly as she attacked her nipples. She was expertly moving her fingers in and out of the blonde's body.

"Oh fuck, Ash. Fuck me, baby," Spencer groaned out loud. She threw her head back and closed her eyes. She was trying to stifle her moans, but it was becoming harder and harder.

Ashley made her way down Spencer's body. Spencer knew what was next, and she almost came at the mere thought of it. She urged her girlfriend on.

"Please… hurry… baby," Spencer stuttered out.

"Don't worry baby. I will be tongue kissing this pussy in no time flat," Ashley promised seductively.

Spencer's body shuddered at the comment. Ashley was lying above Spencer's wet entrance. She added two more fingers into Spencer's pussy, now ramming her hard with three fingers, stretching her in the most delectable way. Ashley could feel her mouth watering at the thought of entering Spencer with her tongue. Spencer's pussy muscles were gripping her fingers uncontrollably tight now. She could not handle the wait any longer; she removed her fingers replacing them with her tongue.

Spencer's entire body quivered when Ashley penetrated her tight crevice with her tongue. Spencer involuntarily growled at the invasion of her body by Ashley's tongue.

"Oh… my... gawd. Eat…me…baby," Spencer demanded hazily.

Ashley licked around Spencer's walls, trying to taste every inch of her insides. She loved how sweet and salty Spencer was. It was like her own special whip cream, and she wasn't afraid to admit that she was addicted to it. Ashley manipulated Spencer's clitoris with her thumb, adding to Spencer's pleasure. She could tell that Spencer was nearing her peak.

Spencer grabbed Ashley's head and helped guide the brunette's movements. She could feel her spasms increase and she knew that she was almost there. She felt Ashley's mouth move to her clitoris. She was sucking and biting expertly on her clitoris and her folds, occasionally taking long and slow licks up and down over her entrance. Spencer was on edge at this point. She was humping uncontrollably against Ashley's mouth. Ashley rammed her three fingers back into Spencer and continued to manipulate her clitoris, with the use of her tongue and teeth. Spencer came undone at the double pleasure that was being inflicted on her and her body.

Spencer wrapped her legs around Ashley's head and squeezed tightly. Her pussy convulsed around Ashley's fingers in a death lock. Ashley removed her fingers and slid her tongue into Spencer's love hole. She penetrated her, using her tongue. Spencer's eyes rolled back in her head. Then her body stiffened as she came in Ashley's mouth. She rode out the rest of her orgasm on Ashley's tongue.

Ashley continued to lick and suck on Spencer's quivering entrance. She wanted to get every drop of the blonde's cum in her mouth, not wanting any of it to go to waste. Once Ashley was certain she had retrieved every drop of the cream, she moved back up Spencer's body. She kissed the dazed blonde deeply and slid her tongue in the other girl's mouth.

Spencer smiled into the kiss. She could taste her juices on Ashley's tongue, and she sucked on the brunette's tongue to get a better taste of it. Ashley broke the kiss and smiled down at the spent girl beneath her.

"That was great. You were great," Spencer complimented.

"Well, aren't I always great?" Ashley asked rhetorically, with a satisfied smirk.

"Shut up," Spencer joked. She rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

Ashley laughed at the gesture. She kissed her girlfriends lips lightly, before also planting a kiss to both of her breast.

Spencer had finally caught her breath. However, she was still coming down from her high. Ashley had done a number on her, that's for damn sure. She felt light and fluffy, and at this moment there was no better feeling in the world.

Ashley's body was still reeling from what she had just done to Spencer. Pleasing Spencer always got her hot and wet to no end. So right now her body was on the verge of exploding, after having made Spencer cum. She was already near orgasm and she had not even been touched where it counts, yet.

Almost as if she had read Ashley's mind, Spencer took control of the situation again. She turned them both over so that she was back on top. She was once again straddling Ashley's luscious waist. She could tell that Ashley was already close to climaxing, if the way that she was moving around underneath her was any indication. In the blink of an eye, Spencer had successfully stripped Ashley of her panties. She gave Ashley's hard nipples a few licks, before moving down her body to where she knew Ashley needed her attention most.

Ashley waited feverishly in anticipation to feel Spencer's tongue enter her. She knew that it was coming, because Spencer was a huge fan of fucking her with her tongue rather than her fingers. Ashley of course loved that particular fact about her girl, she loved that Spencer liked using her tongue, and damn what a skilled tongue it was.

Spencer attacked her girlfriend's pussy with vigor and determination. She licked and sucked like her life depended on it. She was eating away at Ashley's tense passageway as if it were her last meal. Ashley whimpered lowly as Spencer licked around inside of her quivering tunnel, making sure to pay special attention to each wall. Spencer knew that she was driving Ashley's mind and body crazy with her dizzying tongue magic.

"Oh… shit, Spencer. Mmm… eat me."

Without any warning, Spencer rolled them over, which now had Ashley positioned on top of Spencer's face. Ashley snarled at the thought of what Spencer wanted her to do. She positioned her thighs and knees right next to Spencer's head. Her body was aching with desire and the need for release, and she was going to alleviate her body's ache.

The blonde laid underneath her girlfriend waiting with eagerness for her hips to start pumping up and down on her mouth. A short while later the pumping started, as Ashley started riding her tongue hard and hastily. The blonde was growling with delight into her girlfriend's tunnel. The taste of Ashley, along with the sound of her sexy voice grunting loudly, while she thrusted her hips up and down on your tongue was like nothing else. Spencer was just glad that she was the one who got to experience it every night, and each time it only got better and better. Spencer began to move her tongue in circles inside of Ashley's compressed and aching channel. She would occasionally alternate between sucking on Ashley's clitoris and penetrating her with her tongue.

"Ohhhh… fuck me… with … that… wet… tongue."

Ashley's thighs clamped around Spencer's head and she let out a piercing wail that could have woken the dead. Her eyes screwed shut and her body became as she released her juices into her blonde lover's mouth. After what seemed like forever, her trembling body went limp, and she collapsed on her stomach. She could still feel Spencer licking and sucking away at her shivering tunnel, apparently she was cleaning her out.

Eventually Spencer met Ashley at the top of the bed. She laid down next to the dizzy brunette and smiled. The two kissed each other sweetly on the lips. Spencer pulled away with a smirk on her face.

"Do you see what your photo album caused?" Spencer asked, breaking the silence. She ran her hand through Ashley's damp hair, removing a few strands of hair from her face.

"Yes, and remind me to bring out more often," Ashley said in a delighted tone. She was only half-joking.

They both laughed and cuddled up to each other. Within a few minutes they were both sound asleep, with satisfied smiles on their faces.

--

Okay, so this is my first shot at a one-shot and a sex scene. I am sort of using this sex scene to see how you all respond to it, before I write any in my actual stories. So, let me know if I did good or not.

The questions are:

Did I do well on my first one-shot?

Did I do well on my first sex scene?

Should I continue writing one-shots?

Should I continue writing sex scenes?

Also, you don't have to have an account or be logged in to review, so please don't hesitate. Thanks for reading, now review darn it. Lol. D


End file.
